The Virgin and The Playboy
by Haruno Aiko
Summary: Ino telah menunggu lebih lama daripada yang ia rencanakan untuk melepas keperawanannya. Itachi terkenal memiliki banyak teman kencan yang cantik dan cerita atas eksploitasi liarnya diatas ranjang, dan bagaimana mereka dipertemukan oleh situs ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto for Naruto

Original Story by Kate Richards

Edited by Me

WARNING !

This Story isn't mine! IF YOU LIKE OR LOVE THIS STORY, BUY ORIGINAL NOVEL TO SUPPORT THE AUTHOR

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini

Last but not Least, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Happy Reading!

* * *

Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melihat sekeliling lobi. Ini bukan hanya perjalanan pertama kali ke Las Vegas, tapi ini juga akanmenjadi pengalaman _"pertama kalinya_ ". Dia berhasil melalui perguruan tinggi tanpa kehilangan keperawanannya, dan dia sudah sangat muak menunggu untuk mendapatkan pria yang sempurna, yaitu pangeran menawan hati, untuk menyerahkan keperawanannya seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah kado. Akhirnya tiba waktunya untuk bergabung dengan seluruh dunia dan mengambil keuntungan dari revolusi seksual. Jantungnya seolah berdegup ingin melompat dari dadanya, ia mencengkeram tali tasnya dengan telapak tangan berkeringat dan menuju meja pendaftaran.

Menemukan _1NightStand_ (kencan semalam) secara online sudah seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Dia bisa terbang ke Las Vegas, menghabiskan satu malam dengan orang yang benar-benar asing, kehilangan selaput dara yang merepotkan dan bergabung kembali dengan orang 'normal' lainnya. Dia akan siap untuk berkencan dengan pria-pria dan melompat dari tempat tidur satu ke tempat tidur lainnya seperti semua teman-temannya lakukan. Keputusan telah dibuat, dia menghubungi Madame Tsunade dan memberikan informasi yang diperlukan juga nomor kartu American Express-nya. Semua pengaturan telah dibuat. Ino Yamanaka, seperti gadis pada umumnya, bersiap menyerahkan apa yang telah menjadi hal yang paling tidak nyaman dan memalukannya yaitu—selaput daranya.

* * *

Di kamar penthouse selama lima belas menit terakhir, Itachi sudah berjalan mondar-mandir berkali-kali sehingga ia bisa melihat pola langkah di karpet yang baru dibersihkan. Dia bahkan masih tidak bisa percaya dia ada di sini, dan akan menghabiskan malam dengan wanita yang belum pernah ia temui. Bagaimana jika wanita itu adalah seekor anjing? Oke, sepertinya terdengar buruk, tapi tetap saja...

Teman-temannya sudah mendesaknya untuk mencoba _1NightStand_. Ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri karena membual tentang kencan dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap minggu sehingga melampaui batas. Ketika ia tidak ingin mendaftar, teman-temannya menantangnya. Dia tidak pernah bisa menolak tantangan, dan mereka semua tahu itu, sialan mereka. Tapi dia pikir begitu efek bir mereda, mereka akan melihat betapa konyolnya ide tersebut dan mereka akan membiarkannya lolos dari jebakan tantangan tersebut, tetapi hal itu tidak terjadi.

Tidak.

Sebaliknya yang terjadi adalah mereka lebih gigih pada hari berikutnya, lebih bersemangat, dan malah merencanakan semuanya. Dia bahkan hampir tidak bisa menghentikan mereka untuk datang ke Las Vegas beramai-ramai. Akhirnya, ancamannya untuk membatalkan tantangan tersebut berhasil membuat mereka mundur dan berjanji untuk menunggu kedatangannya kembali di Los Angeles.

Setelah bujukan demi bujukan dari teman-temannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan dan bersedia bertemu gadis itu. Jika gadis tampak seperti Frankenstein, yang ia harus lakukan hanyalah melakukan yang terbaik dan mencoba untuk tidak muntah. Dia menghadapi banyak tekanan dengan menjadi seorang playboy dalam groupnya, pria lajang yang berkencan hanya dengan wanita-wanita yang seksi. Teman-temanya terpesona pada cerita-ceritanya, dan dia menikmati melihat kecemburuan di mata mereka. Itu bukan salahnya kalau mereka semua menjadi iri, karena mereka yang membiarkan diri mereka sendiri terikat pernikahan. Meskipun ia sangat menyukai istri mereka. Istri teman-temannya cantik, juga memberinya makan makanan rumahan tapi juga mencoba menjebaknya dengan teman-teman mereka-dia tidak bisa membayangkan harus memilih hanya satu wanita dari ratusan wanita di klub. Setidaknya satu wanita tetapi tidak lebih dari satu atau dua minggu.

Jadi, dengan pesawatnya ia terbang dan mendaratkannya di Vegas dan berakhir di sebuah kamar hotel mewah di penthouse dari sebuah kasino di Las Vegas. Mondar-mandir, ia menatap pintu. Sebentar lagi, wanita itu akan berada di sini. Ya Tuhan, apa yang ia pikirkan?

Ino mendekati meja dan menunggu, sementara petugas resepsionis menyelesaikan check in sepasangan kakek nenek yang mengenakan kemeja Hawaii yang serasi.

"Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?"

Dia mengamati raut wajah pemuda itu—apakah pemuda itu menyadari maksud kedatangannya?

"Ya, saya perlu nomor kamar Sam Adams," suara Ino pecah, sarafnya meretas.

"Oh, Anda pastinya Miss Ross? Betsy Ross?" Dia melihat ke bawah pada monitornya, dan kemudian kembali menatapnya, dengan eskpresi yang menyenangkan, tidak menghakimi, dia memutuskan. "Mr. Adams sudah menunggu anda di Penthouse 4."

Mengapa nama yang tercantum terdengar seperti samaran yang bagus untuk check-in? Pipinya dibanjiri rasa panas. Nama itulah yang ada dalam benaknya ketika dia menonton Notting Hilldi malam dia membuat reservasi. Menggunakan nama tokoh film yang terkenal untuk anonimitas, karena Julia Roberts di film tersebut, terlihat dramatis dan menyenangkan...dan tampaknya teman kencannya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Apa yang telah Madam Tsunade katakan tentang nama asli pria tersebut? Oh, benar. Itachi.

"Terima kasih." Dia menerima kartu kunci yang diserahkan petugas lalu berbalik untuk mencari lift. Dia melihat ada dua lift, satu di ujung lain dari kasino dan satu lift lebih dekat ke tempat ia berdiri. Yang mana?

Seorang pria tinggi lewat berhenti di sampingnya, tersenyum. "Apakah Anda tersesat?"

"Sepertinya begitu," kata Ino, pipinya memerah dibawah tatapan bermata gelap ini pria tampan kencannya? Ini akan terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan.

"Saya bekerja di hotel ini," katanya dengan ekspresi menyenangkan

"Apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membuat Anda tetap lebih nyaman?"

"Bisakah anda tunjukan pada saya lift yang menuju ke penthouse?"

Pria itu meraih lengan Ino dan berbalik menunjukan arah lift terdekat. "Tepat di sana. Anda harus menggunakan kartu kunci untuksampai ke lantai penthouse."

"Terima kasih," kata Ino mengakhiri percakapan, pria itu menjawabnya dengan meremas lembut lengannya dan menjauh. Wow, jika semua orang di hotel tampak seperti dia, dia mungkin pergi ke sana lagi, hanya untuk melihatnya lagi. Ino mengawasinya berjalan pergi, berhenti sesaat untuk ngobrol ringan dengan beberapa pelanggan lain lalu ia pergi. Baju yang pria itu kenakan bukan seragam hotel. Itu nampaknya baju desaigner yang khusus dibuat untuknya, dan Ino terus menatapnya sampai ia menghilang dari pandangan. Letak lift kebetulan melewati deretan mesin slot, dan dia berhenti untuk menempatkan dolar dalam salah satu mesin, hanya untuk melihat keberuntungannya. Dia menekan tombol dan yang muncul adalah tiga angka tujuh. Lima puluh dolar! Itu sudah lebih dari dia harapkan. Dia menyelipkan slip print out kemenangannya di dalam tasnya dan berjalan menuju lift yang hanya beberapa meter jauhnya.

Menang, keberuntungan itu membangkitkan kepercayaan dirinya lagi, dia menekan tombol. Pintu terbuka dan ia hendak masuk ke dalam lift, tapi ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang saling berpelukan. Si wanita ungu metalik tampak bernafsu sepertinya dia akan merobek baju pasangannya dan mata Ino melebar. Ino bergeser dan menjauh dari pintu lift. Setelah beberapa saat, lift lain terbuka dan dia melangkah masuk, menyelipkan kartu kunci ke dalam slot dan lift mengantarkannya ke tingkat penthouse. Dia menggunakan waktu untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya. Pasangan bergairah dalam lift sebelumnya telah mengingatkannya pada apa yang akan dia lepaskan.

Angka-angka di atas pintu menyala pada gilirannya bagai kotak kacamenuju keatas, memberinya pemandangan lantai kasino sibuk di bawah. _Masih ada waktu untuk mundur, bukan begitu?_

Bunyi ping terdengar—apakah dia harus turun? Atau mungkin tinggal di lift, dan kembali ke lobi. Pintu mulai menutup lagi, dan ia mengulurkan tangan dan menahan pintu lift terbuka. Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?

Tas tersandang di satu bahunya, dia melangkah ke lorong penthouse. Hanya ada beberapa pintu terlihat dari tempat ia berdiri, dan tanda di dinding seberangnya mengatakan bahwa suite 1-5 adalah ke kiri, jadi dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menegakkan bahunya, dan bersiap untuk memenuhi nasibnya.

* * *

 **x0x**

 _ **to be Continued**_

 **x0x**

* * *

Emm, hai. bagaimana? ini merupakan salah satu dari beberapa novel terjemahan yang saya suka dan kebetulan belum di publish disini. jadi bagaimana? apa saya lanjutkan atau stop saja ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Original Story : Kate Richards**

* * *

 **Itachi POV**

Aku terkejut mendengar ketukan di pintu penthouse. Teman kencanku seharusnya memiliki kunci sendiri, jadi ketika nanti aku membuka pintu aku mengharapkan untuk melihat petugas hotel, atau mungkin petugas layanan kamar dengan minuman yang telah aku pesan. Namun sebaliknya, aku menghadapi wanita yang sangat mungil,sangat meyakinkan dan dengan tangan terangkat seolah ingin mengetuk lagi. Aku mengamati lekat-lekat sosok gadis dihadapanku yang ya cukup memikat, feminin, rambutnya pirang lurus di sekitar wajah dengan rona merah muda di pipi, dan mata biru lebar menatap penasaran kearahku. Dia hampir seperti barbie dunia nyata.

"Kupikir kau bukan dari bagian house keeping, benar kan?" Tanyaku cukup ramah dan kupikir sebuah kerut terbentuk antara alis lurusnya. "Bukan, kau ingin aku menjadi petugas house keeping?" Gadis mungil itu menjorokkan dagu kearahku dan menjatuhkan tangan yang masih tergantung di udara.

"Sama sekali tidak," kataku, melihat ke atas dan ke bawah lorong. "Aku telah memesan beberapa handuk tambahan..." Aku terhenti, dan hening sesaat ketika aku saling berpandangan dengan mata biru gadis mungil ini. Saat dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, aku tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku Itachi dan kau adalah...?"

"Ino." Dia berbicara begitu pelan sehingga aku harus sedikit mendekat untuk mendengarnya.

Ino tidak berlagak seperti seseorang yang tidak mempunyai rasa malu untuk mendaftarkan diri untuk kencan semalam dengan seseorang yang asing. "Hanya untuk memastikan—apakah Madame Tsunade yang mengirimmu?" Ino memandang ke atas dan bertemu dengan mataku, kemudian dia bertanya dengan nada yang cukup yakin— menurutku . "Ya. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan." Aku melangkah mundur untuk membiarkan gadis itu lewat, mengikuti langkahnya dengan mataku saat Ino menjatuhkan tasnya di rak kopor di dekat pintu dan berjalan ke jendela.

Ino menatap keluar jendela, membelakangiku dan aku bisa melihat tubuh indahnya. Aha! Aku baru ingat, akan aku coba tanya ke gadis ini kemana kuncinya "Tidakkah kau mendapatkan kunci juga?" Berdiri di antara tirai, Ino mengangkat kunci untuk diperlihatkan padaku . "Yep. Aku hanya merasa lucu menggunakannya ketika kau sudah di sini". Aku bergabung dibelakangnya dan ikut melihat keluar jendela melalui bahu Ino. Dia terlihat terkejut ketika aku berdiri dibelakangnya.

Garis-garis lampu yang ada di bawah semuanya berkedip, keindahan lampu-lampu neon. Aroma samar bunga dari rambut Ino yang lembut menarik perhatianku untuk kembali ke kamar dan pada perempuan yang sangat aku inginkan yang kini berada didepanku. Bagus. Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menyentuh dan kemudian berhenti, mengejutkan diriku sendiri karena keragu-raguan pada gadis ini, aku berusaha meredam semua hal yang ada pada diriku. "Aku suka lampu-lampu di sini." Ya Tuhan! Kata-kata apa itu, aku bersumpah itu ucpan terbodoh yang menjatuhkan emije playboyku. Aku yakin seandainya Naruto atau Adikku dan Istrinya mendengar ucapan bodohku, mereka akan menertawakanku seminggu penuh.

Ketika Ino berbalik untuk menatapku, aku mulai mengerti mengapa dia menarik dirinya kembali.

Ino benar-benar berbeda dari wanita-wanita lain yang menghabiskan akhir pekan denganku. Dan itu bukan hanya karena lekuk lembut payudara alaminya, atau makeup yang minim di wajahnya yang cantik. Ada sedikit gemetar di bibir bawahnya yang penuh saat Ino berdiri di bawah pengawasanku. Seluruh tubuh gadis ini sialan sexy membuatku sulit bernapas, dan untuk sekali dalam kehidupan playboy-ku yang ya cukup liar, ah tidak menurut Sasuke aku sangat liar hingga Sakura pernah menyeretku keluar dari rumah mereka karna hampir mencium seorang wanita —yang aku lupa namanya— didepan keponakan cantikku Sarada, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Atau bagaimana untuk memulai. Tapi dia benar-benar sialan sexy hingga membuat selangkanganku panas.

* * *

 **Ino POV**

Aku tertegun. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan atau tidak akan pernah membayangkan bahwa Madame akan mengirimkanku seorang pria yang membuatku meneteskan air liur karena pria ini layak menjadi model cover sebuah majalah. Dia tinggi, putih dan tampan dan semua tertulis diseluruh tubuhnya dalam huruf besar berukuran dua inci. Entah karna handbody atau memang warna kulit alami Itachi adalah putih bak pualam dengan mata hitam yang tajam dan rambut hitam lurus yang minta diremas.

Tatapan mataku menjelajah turun ke bawah; aku sampai berpikir tentang six-pack di depanku. Bahkan lebih rendah lagi, oh ya? Selangkangan itu, oh aku yakin warna merah sudah mulai merayap kepipiku lagi ketika aku memandang gundukan dalam celana panjang Itachi yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya. Sejak kapan celana menjadi begitu, emm menarik mata untuk aku lihat? Aku bahkan belum pernah melakukan hubungan seks satu kali, namun, kelihatannya mulai sekarang aku akan terfokus pada aset yang ada di bawah pinggang setiap pria di Las Vegas! Sekarang sebuah keraguan menyerangku, dan aku harus memaksa menutup mataku supaya rilex, aku mulai membaca mantra dalam otakku _fokus Ino ingat Ino rilex rilex_. Aku yakin akan benar-benar terlambat untuk mundur sekarang; jika aku mundur sekarang, maka aku tidak akan pernah mau untuk mencoba lagi. Citra diriku sebagai perawan tua layu, tertinggal di rak, tidak akan pernah memiliki keberanian untuk tidur dengan pria mana pun tercetak pada kelopak mataku yang tertutup dan hal itu membuatku bergidik. Aku ulangi lagi mantraku _fokus Ino ingat Ino rilex rilex ini cuman membuang selaput dara brengsek_.

Aku coba perlahan-lahan membuka mata dan kembali naik dan naik, memandangi dada yang bidang dan dagu indah, bibir penuh dan menuju mata hitamnya. Pria di lobi tadi memang tampan, tapi Itachi lebih lagi, aku seperti mendapatkan jackpot. Madame benar-benar ahli. Aku yakin tidak mungkin bisa menemukan pria yang lebih sexy meskipun aku membentuknya dari kotak mimpiku. Dan sialannya lagi impian seorang perawan.

Itachi bersuara "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya padaku, aku cukup terkejut.

"Aku...itu, aku berpikir kau sangat tampan." Aku mengembuskan napas. Ahhhh.. bodoh jawaban bodoh.

"Terima kasih." Suara Itachi merendah, mengirimkan kegembiraan menuju tepat keintinya. Apa yang Itachi pikirkan tentang diriku? Tubuhku terlalu berlekuk untuk mengikuti selera fashion, tapi kupikir sedikit pujian pastilah menyenangkan.

Hening cukup lama ketika kami berdiri saling berhadapan. Jarak yang terentang hanya kurang dari satu kaki yang memisahkan kami secara fisik, dan aku percaya penghalang antara kami dengan mudah bisa diseberangi. Akhirnya, Aku tidak tahan lagi, dengan bodohnya aku melangkah mendekat lalu berjinjit untuk mencium lembut di bibir Itachi. Tapi hebatnya hal ini jelas memecahkan kebekuan. Itachi merengkuhkan lengannya di tubuhku dan menarik pinggulku rapat, membungkuk untuk melanjutkan ciuman kami ke tingkat berikutnya. Maaf saja jika kalian kira aku amatiran soal ciuman—meski aku perrawan, tapi aku tidak awam dengan ciuman- aku tentu saja pernah berkencan sebelumnya, kalian perlu catat itu dalam agenda ah lupakan aku ingin terus melumat bibir ini. Dan aku cukup pengalaman untuk mengetahui bahwa Itachi luar biasa berbakat. Aku melingkarkan lenganku di leher Itachi dan menyerahkan keraguan terakhirku padanya.

Bibir Itachi tegas dan mendesak. Ketika aku membuka bibirku, Itachi mengambil kesempatan untuk menjarah mulutku. Duniaku seakan digoncang hanya dengan ciuman itu, gigitan kecil Itachi di bibir bawahku, ujung lidah Itachi menggoda dan membelai milikku sampai lututku mulai terasa lemas dan memberikan sensasi yang memabukkan. Itachi memelukku erat, dan tangannya meluncur ke bawah untuk menangkup bokongku, jari-jari yang kuat menggali melalui rok sutraku dan mengangkatnya sedikit sehingga Aku kembali berjinjit, dan aku yakin akan semakin kehilangan keseimbangan.

Itachi mundur, menurunkaku, dan menatapku, mata hitam gelap nampak begitu tajam dan berasap dengan nafsu. Sebelum Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan selanjutnya, terdengar ketukan di pintu diikuti oleh suara mengumumkan, "Layanan kamar."

Ketika Itachi melepaskan pelukannya dariku, aku hanya dapat meremas kedua tangan di jendela dibelakangku dan melihat Itachi beranjak ke pintu dan mempersilakan pelayan dengan nampan minuman dan piring dengan penutup perak masuk. Itachi bercakap-cakap sejenak dengan pria itu,suaranya terdengar santai dan seperti halnya mereka sedang duduk di ruangan berbeda yang bersebrangan untuk membicarakan cuaca.

Aku kecewa namun hingga aku dapat melihat bahu Itachi bergoyang saat Itachi menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali padaku. Ku akui Itachi memiliki kontrol diri yang besar, tapi aku tidak, terima kasih Tuhan, Itachi tidak terpengaruh oleh ciuman mereka.

Ketika Itachi berbalik ke arahku, ia menarik kemejanya di atas kepalanya. Serta sebuah senyum kebanggaan terlihat saat Itachi melemparkan kemejanya ke sudut, menghilangkan kesan tenang yang baru saja ia tunjukkan kapadaku. Tapi sebelum aku bisa melanjutkan khayalan liarku, Itachi menurunkan tangannya ke sabuk kulitnya. Aku sampai merasa seperti tikus yang bermain dengan ular. Aku terpaku. Masih diam, dia melonggarkan kepala sabuk berwarna perak, menariknya keluar melalui lubangnya, dan kemudian mulai membuka kancing celana jinsnya. Itachi pindah ke tempat tidur, ia duduk untuk melepas sepatu boot kulit hitam, berhenti sejenak, dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, lalu melepaskan satu sepatu bot dari tangannya.

"Apakah kau tidak akan melepaskan pakaianmu?" Itachi bertanya dengan senyum kecilnya, dia bertanya tapi seperti menggodaku.

"Oh, ya, tentu saja." Aku tersenyum dan mencoba untuk terlihat percaya diri, tapi kehangatan yang aku rasakan sebelumnya berubah menjadi ketakutanku sendiri. Ketika dulu aku mendaftar untuk kencan semalam ini, aku tidak benar-benar jujur. Dalam mengisi dokumen, aku menuliskan bahwa tingkat pengalaman seksualku adalah "sedang", sementara ya aku tau tak usah diulang terus menerus aku masih memiliki selaput dara itu. Aku takut jika jujur maka teman kencanku akan menolaknya, dan kemungkinan seorang perawan itu tidak memenuhi syarat untuk kebijakan kencan semalam.

Tapi bahkan dengan ketidakpengalamanku, Aku juga mengharapkan rayuan yang lebih dari ini. Aku menyipitkan mata biruku, mengawasi Itachi.

Entah Itachi tahu atau tidak, sadar tau tidak, atau dia pur-pura tidak tahu. itu adalah pengalaman pertama kaliku dan tentu saja aku tidak mau terburu-buru. Jika Itachi tidak memiliki perasaan untuk membuat pertemuan ini spesial, maka aku dengan tekad api membara akan menjadikannya spesial.

Aku berusaha tersenyum dan berharap senyumku ini nampak sensual diwajahnya. Apa yang sebenarnya Itachi harapkan? Oh, ya. Apakah aku akan menanggalkan pakaianku sendiri. Tahun-tahun penuh fantasi menghilang, ribuan novel roman yang sudah aku lahap luntur saat aku melihat kenyataannya. Ini sungguh berbeda dengan novel yang pria yang langsung menyerbu dan membuka pakaian wanitanya. Kelihatannya aku harus berbicara "Aku berharap kau akan melakukannya untukku, Itachi." Aku berusaha mengedipkan bulu mataku, klise? Biarlah aku hanya berharap dia peka.

Dan ku kira itu berhasil dari kilatan di mata Itachi menyiratkan ketertarikan pada rencanaku. Aku berusaha berpaling dari Itachi untuk menunjukkan deretan kancing di sepanjang punggung gaun biru indigo sepanjang lutut yangku kenakan. "Tolong? Aku tidak bisa menjangkau mereka semua, mereka terlalu banyak dan rumit."

* * *

 **Itachi POV**

Mulutku kering. Aku berdiri dengan cepat dan mengambil satu langkah ke arah Ino, dan bodohnya aku hingga tersandung oleh salah satu boot yang masih ku pakai. Sambil melompat-lompat dengan bertumpu pada satu kakiku, aku berhasil mencabut boot sialan itu dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai, sehingga tak menghentikan langkah majuku menuju kebahagiaan.

Aku pernah membuka beberapa kancing pada beberapa gaun sebelumnya, meskipun aku tidak begitu mengingat banyak. Aku menaruh tanganku pada pinggul Ino dan memutarnya agar Ino menatapnya. Tanganku dengan nakal meraih punggungnya, dan aku menyelipkan tangan untuk membuka satu demi satu kancing kecil. Mataku terfokus untuk menggodanya, aku membungkuk untuk menekan bibirku pada denyut yang ada dileher mulus Ino, menghirupnya lembut, parfum bunga dan aromanya, mempertajam aroma yang hanya dimiliki Ino.

Ketika aku mulai membuka kancing di pinggangnya, aku melangkah mundur dan menyelipkan gaun itu turun dari bahu Ino, hemm dan WOW mempertontonkan bra renda putihnya dengan kait di depan, kemudian memperlihatkan kehalusan perut mulusnya. Sangat feminin, aku meletakkan tanganku di kelembutan di atas bulatan di sana, kulitnya sehalus sutra dan berlekuk yang membuat nafasku mulai tersengal, ini melampaui dari apa yang aku harapkan.

Minggu demi minggu, aku pergi berkencan dengan wanita-wanita sexy dari klub. Mereka semua cantik, dan memiliki perut benar-benar datar, rata, aku percaya itu semua diperoleh melalui kelaparan dan rutinitas latihan yang ketat. Aku mulai membelai perut Ino, mengusap perutnya dengan kelaparanku yang sangat. Wanita-wanita sebelumnya nampak mirip satu dengan lainnya, tapi perut Ino membuatku tidak merasakan apapun kecuali nafsu yang tidak pernah aku ketahui sebelumnya.

Aku menarik Ino mendekat lagi, melingkarkan lenganku dipinggulnya dan membuka kancing terakhir. Dengan cepat, gaun itu meluncur turun dan jatuh ke lantai dengan begitu indah. Aku melihat Ino menatap gaunnya yang terlepas, dan ketika kedua matanya kembali naik, dan sepertinya dia bergidik, hanya melihat caraku menatapnya. Bisakah Ino melihat rasa lapar akan tubuhnya? Tanganku masih di sisi tubuh Ino, dan mata biru itu bertemu dengan tatapanku, aku masih melihat Ino berdiri hanya dengan bra dan celana dalam berenda putih mungil. Payudara Ino melengkung di atas puncak lekuk bra. Apakah putingnya merah muda atau lebih berwarna gelap, atau mungkin berwarna seperti karang? Aku ingin

mencari tahu hal itu. Sekarang.

Aku melangkah mundur untuk menyelesaikan membuka kancing celana jinsku, mendorong mereka ke lantai dan melangkah keluar dari celana jeans laknatku. Sekarang aku hanya mengenakan celana pendek ketat—yang menurut begitu banyak wanita nampak seksi. Apakah begitu juga menurut Ino? Aku berdiri begitu dekat dengan Ino, tapi sekali lagi akal sehat telah meninggalkan diriku.

Aku tidak pernah ragu-ragu dalam kamar tidur. Aku selalu tidur dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap minggu. Jarak satu inchi memisahkanku dengannya begitu menyebalkan, aku meraih gadis itu, tapi sesuatu di wajah Ino menghentikanku. Matanya lebar dan penuh nya, bibir bawah bergetar sedikit. Begitu juga tangan Ino, ketika Ino mengangkat tangan ke pipinya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyaku. "Suhu AC diatur cukup rendah, biarkan aku menaikkan suhunya."

"Tidak," Ino memindahkan tangannya dari wajahnya sendiri dan meletakkannya pada lengaku. "Aku tidak kedinginan."

Wajahnya mendongak menatapku, dan Aku harus membungkuk untuk menangkap bibir menggodanya, menikmati kelembutan mereka, dan aroma memabukkan saat aku bergerak untuk memperkecil jarak antara kami. Aku melepas kaitan bagian depan bra milik gadisku dan melihat ke bawah tubuhnya ketika payudara Ino tumpah keluar. Dan hal itu memuaskan rasa ingin tahuku.

"Indah." Ucapku sambil meluncurkan tangan di bawah mereka dan menangkupkan mereka dalam telapak tanganku.

Rasa penuh dan kenyal dari payudara Ino membuatku terlena bahkan menurutku hampir gila karna hasrat, dan aku meremas bagian bawah kedua payudara Ino dengan ibu jariku. Karena lemak tubuh gadis-gadis di klub sangat rendah sebagian besar mereka memakai implant payudara agar memiliki payudara besar. Tapi payudara Ino penuh, sehalus sutra seratus persen alami. Putingnya berwarna merah gelap seperti mawar membuatku begitu sulit menahan air liurku sendiri.

Aku mencoba menatap kembali wajah Ino, aku terperosok kedalam hasrat terdalam saat melihat matanya menjadi sayu. Sangat sensual, begitu erotis. Kejantananku semakin mendorong celana boxerku untuk dibebaskan, sehingga celanaku semakin ketat.

Aku melangkah mundur dan meraih tangan Ino, menariknya ke arah tempat tidur dan mengajaknya duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Aku mencium Ino lagi, dengan begitu lembut, mengangkat kaki Ino ke atas kasur dan meletakkan bantal lembut di bawah kepalanya.

"Ino? Apakah kau merasa nyaman?"

"Hmmm?" Ino menatapku, tetapi kelopak matanya setengah tertutup dan napasnya terdengar halus. "Oh, ya, sangat nyaman."

Ino mengangkat tangan dan meletakannya di lenganku, kuku jemari Ino bermain kecil dipergelangan tanganku. Aku duduk di tempat tidur dan memperhatikan teman kencan semalamku ini.

Ino tampak seperti lukisan renaissance, semua warna yang indah di campur bersama-sama. Rambut pirang barbienya yang membuatnya semakin indah kemudian, kulitnya seputih krim. Dibandingkan dengan selimut hotel berwarna indigo, mata Ino tampak lebih biru dan kulitnya lebih pucat. Ino lebih hidup dan lebih elegan daripada apapun yang pernahku lihat sebelumnya. Dan untuk satu malam ini, Ino adalah milikku.

Aku kembali mengisi tanganku dengan payudara Ino, aku sangat menyukai kelembutan kedua payudara di telapak tanganku ini. Aku tidak pernah menyadari betapa aku tidak menyukai kerasnya payudara silikon sampai sekarang. Ino adalah gadis yang sebenarnya.

* * *

 **Ino POV**

Aku seorang perawan, sekarang menggelinjang merasakan antara bernafsu dan kengerian pada setiap sentuhan Itachi. Tangannya mengirimkan sensasi baru yang berlomba didalam tubuhku. Aku memang pernah bertelanjang dada sebelumnya dengan seorang pria meski kau tau itu. Tapi ada sesuatu tentang cara Itachi menyentuh dan menatapku yang sanggup membuat hatiku berdegup kencang dan mulut kering.

Mungkin itu disebabkan karena aku berencana untuk tidur dengannya. Ya pasti karna aku berencana tidur dengan Itachi selain itu juga tidak ada bagian yang dilarang untuk di pegang—Jujur aku menginginkan semuanya. Dan aku tidak memberitahu Madame karena aku tidak ingin menghadapi orang iseng yang sedang mencari perawan untuk menambah koleksi wanita untuk ditaklukan. Tidak, aku ingin malam menyenangkan dimana diriku diperlakukan seperti seorang wanita.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bantal lembut dan memungkinkan Itachi untuk memimpin. Itachi mulai merangkak naik kesampingku, anggun, seperti kucing hutan, dan berbaring disampingku, dengan telanjang. Aku yakin dia adalah salah satu bukti nyata kalau dewa memang pernah turun ke bumi kemudian aku bisa melihat celana dalamnya di lantai di samping tempat tidur. Aku menjulurkan leherku untuk mencoba melihat kebawah Itachi untuk melihatnya tetapi sudutnya salah.

Beberapa menit lagi, aku akan selesai dengan omong kosong keperawanan sialan ini. Aku memejamkan matanya erat, rasa takut lebih membanjir daripada hasratku sendiri, ya Tuhan ini hanya tentang memasukan, merobek dan selesai tapi kenapa aku harus takut. Aku menunggu langkah Itachi berikutnya.

"Lihatlah aku," kata Itachi, dan aku membuka mataku lagi. "Biru seperti laut Karibia." Aku terjebak dalam tatapan alegi hitam mata Itachi, memperhatikan panjangnya bulu mata Itachidan dia bisa melihat di pipinya. Jari-jariku tanpa kontrol menyusuri kekerasan tulang pipi Itachi, dan aku mengusap telapak tanganku diwajahnya, menyukai gelitik bulu-bulu kecil yang tumbuh di wajah Itachi. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya bulu-bulu itu menyentuh bibirku, dan karna ingin tahuku begitu besar aku mengangkat kepalaku.

Pipi Itachi yang kasar terasa nikmat, dan aku mengusap bibirku bolak-balik, menikmati sensasinya. Mengapa aku tidak pernah mengambil kesempatan sebelumnya untuk menjelajahi pria-pria yang pernah berkencan denganku? Pasti aku sudah akan kehilangan keperawananku berabad-abad silam. Atau mungkin perasaan ini hanya ada pada Itachi? Aroma tubuh Itachi tercium di hidungku, liar dan panas, seperti kayu manis dan cendana, dan jantan.

Itachi memutar kepalaku dan menciumku lagi. Bibir kami sedikit terbuk karna kami menghembuskan napas masing-masing, lambat, manis, memabukkan. Ujung lidahnya membelai bibir ku dan aku mendesah sebelumnya dengan takut-takut aku menjulurkan lidahku sendiri untuk menyentuh lidah Itachi, terpaut dalam tarian, rumit nan erotis. Aku menggeliat, merasa rentan ketika kedua belah kakiku terbuka dan terjepit diantaranya paha berotot.

Itachi meraih payudaraku lagi dan mulai meremas dengan lembut keduanya, berbicara lembut.

"Ino, kau memiliki kulit yang lembut, dan putingmu begitu keras. Aku ingin menjilatnya, menggigit keduanya, membuatmu menjerit."

Oh, bagaimana kalimat itu bisa semakin membuat tubuhku menggelinjang dan kelembaban semakin terasa dibagian bawahku. Aku mulai merasa ada titik tempat basah di bawah tempat tidur inii. "Haruskah aku melakukan itu, Ino yang cantik? Apakah kau ingin aku menggigit putingmu? Apakah kau akan memohon padaku untuk melakukannya?"

"Oh, ya. Aku ingin kau melakukannya" Aku menyorongkan dadaku ke arah Itachi, kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Itachi telah menyeka ketakutanku dan menggantikannya dengan nafsu.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, Ino? Katakan padaku." Itachi memindahkan mulutnya ke daun telingaku, menggigit-gigit kecil dengan giginya yang tajam. "Apakah ini? Haruskah aku menggunakan gigiku pada putingmu juga?"

"Ya, ya," kataku dengan gemetar.

"Ya apa?"

"Cium aku, gigit aku, jilati payudaraku, kumohon. Aku ingin mulutmu padaku." Nafsu memang telah sukses menguasaiku.

"Di bagian mana?" Itachi sekarang menjilat ringan di cuping telingaku dan aku dapat merasakan sengatan listrik sampai ke jari-jari kakiku. "Seluruhnya, jilat aku dimana saja." Tambahku dengan kabut nafsu.

Itachi melepaskan pegangannya dan perlahan-lahan menjilat leherku, membuatku ingin menjerit. "Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memintanya."

Aku bermaksud membuka mulutku untuk menanggapi pernyataan sombong Itachi, tapi langsung menutupnya ketika Itachi meniupkan udara dingin diputingku yang entah sejak kapan menegang. Darahku mengalir deras melalui pembuluh darah, dan aku merasa begitu hidup, aku hampir lupa bahwa aku bukan wanita nakal seperti yang saat ini aku tunjukkan kepada Itachi.

Seperti ucapan Itachi, ia membasuh putingku dengan lidah panasnya, satu per satu, sambil mencubit ringan puting lainnya dengan ujung jarinya. Jari-jariku tiba-tiba saja tersangkut di rambut Itachi, kepalaku terlemparkan kembali ke bantal dan mataku memejam rapat. Itachi menjilat perlahan, mengambil setiap detik yang terasa lama untuk membuat setiap lingkaran di sekitar putingku, dan kepasrahan manis menunggu di setiap bagian dari areolaku yang di sentuh oleh Itachi dengan lidah kasarnya hampir melebihi dari apa yang aku rasa bisa aku tanggung. Tiba-tiba, Itachi mundur dan mendongak kearahku dari bawah bulu matanya, hal itu dapat membakar diriku dengan tatapannya, sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali dan menghisap putingku ke dalam mulutnya, menggigit-gigit ringan, cukup untuk memberi sedikit rasa sakit dan kenikmatan yang berbaur yang membuat aku berteriak.

"Itachi, oh Tuhan, di mana kau belajar melakukan itu?" Ucapan konyol pertanyaanku terasa memukul diriku sendiri ketika Itachi tertawa. Getaran bibir Itachi sementara putingku masih berada di giginya mengirim aku menuju batas. Aku merasakan orgasme pertamaku, Jemariku menancap di kulit kepala Itachi dan merasakan kontraksi otot di seluruh tubuhku hingga ke jari-jari kakiku. Gelombang gila ini terus berlanjut, meninggalkan tubuhku dengan lemas dan terengahengah.

Itachi meliat ke arah wajahku. "Apakah kau selalu orgasme ketika seseorang mengapit putingmu seperti ini." Itachi memindahkan mulutnya ke puting lainnya dan menghisap ke dalam mulutnya, menggigit keras saat ini, memutar di antara giginya.

"Tidak, aku—tidak pernah." Aku tidak pernah mengalami orgasme dengan seorang pria, sebelumnya. Sambil mengisap puncakku semakin jauh ke dalam mulutnya, kelembaban antara kedua kakiku mulai mengalir ke pahaku. "Apakah itu tidak biasa?" Tanganku meninggalkan rambut Itachi dan menyusuri bahunya yang bidang. Kulit Itachi terasa hangat, dan aku ingin menggali jari-jariku ke dalam otot-otot tegang di dasar lehernya.

Itachi melepaskan bibirnya dari putingku dan mendorong dirinya pada sikunya. "Apakah kau serius?"

Aku menarik napas gemetar. _Jangan berkata jujur, Ino ingat itu! Itachi mungkin tidak menginginkanmu jika dia tahu betapa tidak berpengalamannya dirimu_. Teriak _inner_ ku. "Ya tidak, kukira tidak. Aku hanya tahuitu tidak pernah terjadi kepadaku sebelumnya."

"Aku juga." Aku terpikat senyum lebar dan binar di mata Itachi, dan aku mengulurkan tangan ke pipi Itachi, membimbingnya untuk menciumku. Itachi berguling ke kanan, membawaku bersamanya sehingga sekarang aku berada di atas Itachi mengangkangi pinggulnya dan sangat sadar ereksinya menekan di persimpangan pahaku.

* * *

 **x0x**

 ** _to be continued_**

 **x0x**

* * *

Thanks to

 **dedeq seokyu** , **lady purple rose** , **Lmlsn** , **ernykim** , **INOcent Cassiopeia** , **poisonous macchiato** , **White Azalea** , and **Tania Black Sweet**


End file.
